Herbstmond
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Einst waren Sirius und Remus ein Paar. Nun, 14 Jahre später, muss Sirius sich schließlich der Frage stellen, ob seine Liebe noch eine zweite Chance bekommt...
1. Hanging by a moment

Disclaimer: Mein unausweichliches Mantra: Alles von Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte. Alles von Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte. Alles von Harry Potter...

Der Kapitel-Titel stammt vom gleichnamigen Lied von Lifehouse an dem ich auch keine Rechte habe.

Anmerkung: Ich warne euch vor: Diese Geschichte könnte schlecht werden. Denn sie ist eine der schwierigsten, die ich bisher geschrieben habe. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich versuche einen Mittelweg zwischen meinen naiv-romantischen Vorstellungen und der kalten Realität zu finden. Es kann auch mal länger dauern, bis ich update, weil ich mal wieder an einer Szene zu knabbern habe. Ich gebe zu, ich habe schon ewig hin- und her überlegt, ob ich diese Geschichte überhaupt wirklich schreiben und ins Netz stellen soll. Aber sie geht mir schon so furchtbar lang im Kopf herum, dass ich sie einfach schreiben muss. Und ich hätte einfach gerne ein paar ehrliche Meinungen dazu. Eigentlich wollte ich sie schon vor Monaten schreiben. Aber erst musste ich andere Sachen erledigen, dann hatte ich keine Zeit mehr, wegen meinen Prüfungen und schließlich war ich so in Star Wars-Stimmung, dass ich einfach nichts HP-mäßiges schreiben konnte. Als ich schließlich bereit war, haderte ich ewig mit der Frage, ob ich in der Lage bin, dass zu schreiben, was ich schreiben möchte. Nun bin ich zum Entschluss gekommen, dass ich es einfach riskieren möchte. Tut mir leid, wenn ich es vermassele. Achja, ich reihe diese Geschichte in meine "Nur ein Freund"-Trilogie ein, aus der ich jetzt ne Reihe mache("That particular time", gehört auch dazu...) g Aber man muss die anderen Geschichten nicht gelesen haben.

Warnung: Diese Geschichte gibt mir die Möglichkeit über die Liebe zu philosophieren und da ich derzeit sehr gerne philosophiere, nehme ich die Möglichkeit dazu war. Des weiteren könnte es kitschige Momente geben, auch wenn ich mein bestes versuchen werde die Zuckerhöhe gering zu halten...

Danke für eure Geduld, jetzt geht's los... 

Hanging by a moment

Wenn man seiner großen Liebe begegnet, zweifelt man nicht daran, dass sie ewig halten wird. Man erkennt, dass man die eine Person getroffen hat, mit der man sein Leben teilen will. Die einzige Person mit der man in der Lage ist es zu teilen, glücklich zu sein. Man geht davon aus, dass nichts einen von dieser Person trennen kann. Nichts außer vielleicht der Tod.

Doch was ist, wenn man nicht durch den Tod getrennt wird? Und wenn nun plötzlich 14 Jahre des Leidens und des Kummers auf beiden Seiten zwischen einem liegen? Kann die Liebe das überstehen? Kann sie den einstigen Verrat durch Misstrauen verwinden?

Der große, schwarze Hund der vor der Tür der kleinen, abgelegenen Hütte saß, stellte sich möglicherweise gerade diese Fragen. Er hatte eine längere Reise hinter sich und nun war er kurz vorm Ziel. Alles was er tun musste, war sich dem Bewohner der Hütte bemerkbar zu machen und einzutreten. Doch der Hund zögerte, zögerte nun schon eine knappe halbe Stunde.

Denn der Hund war ein Mensch und bekannt, gefürchtet und ebenso geliebt unter dem Namen Sirius Black. Und dieser Sirius Black stand kurz davor der Liebe seines Lebens wieder zubegegnen. Nach 14 Jahren. Er hatte alle bisherigen Aufträge erfüllt. Wie von Dumbledore befohlen, hatte er Arabella Figg und Mundungus Fletcher in Kenntnis von Voldemorts Rückkehr gesetzt. Nun blieb bloß noch Remus übrig.

Doch Sirius hatte Angst. Was würde ihn erwarten? Natürlich, damals vor einem Jahr als er Remus begegnet war, hatte Remus gesagt, das er ihm vergeben hatte. Sie waren als Freunde von einander gegangen. Aber zu mehr war keine Zeit. Es war keine Zeit zu klären, ob Remus möglicherweise immer noch so für ihn empfand wie damals. Wie Sirius es immer noch für ihn tat. 12 Jahre in Askaban hatten Sirius Gefühle für Remus Lupin nicht auslöschen können. Er hatte immer wieder die schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens durchleben müssen unter ihnen die Zeit nach seinem kleinen „Streich" an Snape, in der Remus ihm erst schwere (und nicht gerade unbegründete) Vorwürfe machte und dann nicht mehr mit ihm sprach. Dann die Nacht in der Remus sich von ihm trennte. Auch blieb ihm stets der qualvolle Gedanke, dass Remus ihn für den Verräter halten musste.

Als er es schließlich schaffte aus Askaban auszubrechen, kamen aber mit der Zeit die guten Erinnerungen zurück. Der gemeinsame Urlaub auf Malta bei dem sie zueinander fanden. Ihre erste Nacht zusammen. Die zwei Monate in denen sie es – trotz der dunklen Zeiten in denen sie lebten – schafften so glücklich und sorglos zu sein, wie es wohl nur zwei Liebende tun können.

Es war mehr als eine einfache Verliebtheit. Sirius war vorher schon verliebt gewesen, er kannte den Unterschied. Alberne Peinlichkeiten, wie sie zu Beginn der Fall sein können, blieben aus. Sie kannten einander und auch wenn ihre Beziehung die Ebene von Freundschaft zu Liebe wechselte, waren sie einander immer noch so vertraut, als wären sie schon immer ein Paar gewesen. Alles war klar und einfach. Und Remus war so glücklich, wie Sirius es sich gewünscht hatte, seit sie einander kannten. Nur wenn einer von ihnen oder einer ihrer Freunde eine gefährliche Mission für den Orden auszuführen hatte, schlich sich die Dunkelheit in ihre seltsam heile Welt.

Doch dann wurde immer deutlicher das ein Spion unter ihnen war, mehr noch, das er aus dem nächsten Umfeld von James und Lily stammen musste, denn Voldemort wusste zu genau über ihre Schritte Bescheid. Plötzlich und unwillkürlich begann Sirius Remus genauer zu beobachten. Remus auf der anderen Seite zog sich immer mehr in sein Schneckenhaus zurück. Er konnte mit Sirius einfach nicht über das was um sie herum geschah reden. Er versuchte also alleine damit fertig zu werden. Und so begann sich in Sirius langsam eine leise Stimme bemerkbar zu machen. Sirius versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, nicht hinzuhören wenn sie ihm „Verrat" ins Ohr flüsterte. Und doch wuchs schwellend und grauenvoll das Misstrauen in Sirius. Die beiden begannen mit leidenschaftlicher, dunkler und wilder Verzweiflung aneinander zu hängen. Beide versuchten damit alles um sie herum zu verdrängen. Doch das Misstrauen nagte weiter an Sirius.

Schließlich machte Remus dem ein Ende, vermutlich in dem Wissen, dass sie einander sonst zerstören würden. Für Sirius in seinem Elend bedeutete das nur eine Verstärkung seines Misstrauens. Vielleicht wollte Remus nicht mehr mit ihm zusammensein aus Angst, dass Sirius ihn schließlich als Spion entlarven würde. Dies alles führte unter anderem zu dem größten Fehler, den Sirius je in seinem Leben machen sollte...

Und nun war er hier vor Remus Tür, nach all diesen Jahren, nach allem was geschehen war. Und er liebte Remus noch immer. Er wollte noch immer mit ihm alt werden. Doch was war mit Remus? Auch für ihn waren 14 Jahre vergangen und er hatte bis vor einem Jahr sicherlich nicht auf Sirius gewartet. Hatte Remus sich neu verliebt? Oder hatte Sirius vielleicht immer noch eine Chance?

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür vor ihm. Einem Reflex folgend wollte er schon das Weite suchen, doch dann erkannte er, dass es Remus war, der in der Tür stand. Er zeigte nicht die geringste Überraschung beim Anblick des Hundes. Stattdessen setzte sich in die Hocke und kraulte das Tier im Nacken, wie man es nun mal bei einem Hund machte. Seine Finger fühlten sich sanft und vertraut an. Doch noch ehe Sirius sich wirklich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, warf Remus einen kurzen, nahezu kaum merkbaren Blick rundum, entzog seine Hand, stand auf und murmelte: „Zeit rein zu kommen, Tatze, mein Junge."

A/N: Okay, es ist noch nicht sehr viel... also quasi ein Prolog... g

_Es gibt nur vier Fragen die zählen:_

_Was ist heilig?_

_Aus was besteht der Geist?_

_Wofür lohnt es sich zu leben?_

_Wofür lohnt es sich zu sterben?_

_Die Antwort ist immer die gleiche: Nur für die Liebe!_

_aus «Don Juan de Marco»_


	2. Chances Are

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der göttlichen Joanne K. Rowling! Ich mache mir nur meine eigenen Gedanken... Auch keine Rechte an „Chances Are".

Anmerkung: So, es geht weiter. Dieses Kapitel ist auch etwas länger. Passieren tut trotzdem nicht viel, jedenfalls nicht handlungsmäßig... tütel Meinungen aller Art hierzu würden mich brennend interessieren... puppyeyesmach Der Kapiteltitel stammt von dem Lied „Chances Are" von Vonda Shephard und Robert Downey Jr, wobei ich die Vermutung habe, das es gecovert ist. Aber falls es so ist, weiß ich nicht von wem das Original stammt. Ist jedenfalls ein klasse Lied!

Achja, fand eigentlich noch jemand den 6. Band so klasse, wie ich?

kronkorken: Vielen lieben Dank, dass du trotz des kurzen Kapitels gereviewt hast! Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel! Danke auch für deine lieben Worte! rotwerdvorfreude Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht enttäuschen werde...Keine Sorge, ich werde diese Geschichte auf jeden Fall zu Ende schreiben. Da ich es selber nicht mag, wenn eine Geschichte nicht zu Ende erzählt wird, habe ich mir geschworen nur Sachen ins Netz zu stellen, die ich auch fertig schreibe.

So, jetzt geht's weiter. Viel Spaß!

CCCCCCCCCCC

Changes Are...

AAAAAAAAAA

Was ist Liebe? Jeder stellt sich wohl irgendwann in seinem Leben diese Frage. Dichter, Denker und Künstler strampeln sich seit Anbeginn des Denkens damit ab eine Form für dieses Gefühl zu finden, ihm einen Namen zu geben.

Aber vielleicht ist gerade _das_ das Geheimnis der stetigen Faszination der Liebe. Sie lässt sich nicht beschreiben, nicht in eine Form einschließen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass dieses kleine Wort für jeden etwas anderes bedeutet. Manche setzen Liebe mit Leidenschaft gleich, mit wilden Funken, die einen in Brand stecken. Für andere bedeutet es vielleicht nur Treue, wieder andere sehen in ihr Vertrauen. Wieder andere setzen sie vielleicht mit dem Namen des Menschen gleich, densie lieben. Und für manche ist sie ein scheinbar unerreichbares Objekt der Sehnsucht.

Für Sirius Black bedeutete die Liebe: Frieden, Ruhe. Das mag überraschend sein, aber auch nicht. Für eine so rastlose Seele, wie Sirius, mag die Liebe der Ort sein, an dem er zum Stillstand kommt. Aber vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen, die erfüllte, die erwiderte Liebe. Denn nur sie kann wirklich diese Aufgabe erfüllen.

Sirius war oft verliebt gewesen, aber nur Remus hatte er je geliebt. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Empfindungen. Verliebtheit kann sich in Liebe verwandeln. Liebe setzt aber nicht unbedingt Verliebtheit voraus.

Verliebtheit... ist aktiv. Sie macht sich rasch bemerkbar. Manchmal führt sie zu Nervosität, Schmetterlingen im Bauch, Unruhe. Sie ist wie ein Vogel. Sie kann rasch aufflattern und dann im unendlichen Himmel verschwinden. Oder sie kann zu Liebe wachsen. Die Liebe kommt auf leisen Sohlen, heimlich, mitten in der Nacht. Sie macht sich erst bemerkbar, wenn es längst zu spät ist.

Manchmal ist man vielleicht enttäuscht von dem was aus der Verliebtheit wird. Wenn die Spannung der ersten Monate nachlässt...

In der Liebe kann man zur Ruhe kommen. Für Sirius, flatterhaft und unentschlossen, war Remus stets ein Fixpunkt, unverändert und immer da, eine Sicherheit, und das lange bevor Sirius begriff, dass er ihn liebte. Der Ausdruck mag abgeschmackt sein und doch steckt Wahrheit in ihm: Remus war Sirius' Fels in der Brandung. Eine Konstante in einer schnelllebigen Welt.

Manchmal spricht man von der Liebe im Zusammenhang mit Ankommen. Ankommen, das heißt das Ziel erreicht haben, die Suche ist vorbei. Wenn man die Liebe seines Lebens trifft, dann ist man sich sicher den einen Menschen gefunden zu haben, mit dem man sein Leben teilen möchte. Jene Nacht auf Malta in der Sirius Remus gesagt hatte, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte mit einem anderen Menschen sein Leben zu verbringen, schien ihm fast wie eine Szene aus einem anderen Leben. Aber die Worte hatten für ihn nichts an Bedeutung verloren. Natürlich, es war naiv zu glauben, dass einem nie wieder ein anderer Mensch gefallen würde. Aber vielleicht bedeutete den Richtigen zu finden, jemandem zu begegnen, mit dem man allen fremden Verführungen widerstehen konnte.

Zur Ruhe kommen kann man nur, wenn man eins mit sich selbst ist. Es heißt oft, dass man, wenn man die wahre Liebe gefunden hat, auch seine zweite Hälfte gefunden hat. Es heißt, dass die Liebe die Leere, die uns mit Sehnsucht erfüllt, ausfüllt. Man vereinigt sich. Gleicht die eigenen Schwächen mit den Stärken des anderen aus. Es heißt auch Kompromisse schließen. Letztlich richtet man sich nach einem gemeinsamen Ziel. Man wird eins. Und vielleicht auch eins mit sich selbst.

So war es für Sirius.

Sirius war immer ein wenig irritiert gewesen von Remus' Fähigkeit in jeder Situation, in jeder Gemütslage, die Beherrschung zu behalten und alle Folgen zu bedenken, die sein Verhalten haben konnte. Selbst jetzt war Sirius überrascht darüber, dass Remus nicht die geringste Überraschung zeigte und – um Sirius vor möglichen Beobachtern zu schützen – tat als hätte er darauf gewartet, dass sein treuer Hund von einem Spaziergang zurückkam. Und das in einer Situation in der Sirius ihn am liebsten in seine Arme genommen und mit Küssen überschüttet hätte. Aber wer wusste schon, ob Remus das auch wollte?

Der schwarze Hund folgte brav seinem „Herrchen". Und kaum das die Tür hinter ihnen beiden geschlossen war, wurde er mit einem sanften Lächeln dafür belohnt.

„Hallo, Sirius.", das war das Stichwort zurück in die Menschlichkeit zu gleiten.

„Hey.", entgegnete nun der Mann mit dem zerzausten, schwarzen Haar, der eben noch ein Hund gewesen war, mit einem ungewöhnlich unsicheren Lächeln.

Remus zog ihn in eine kräftige Umarmung und für einen Moment hatte Sirius den vertrauten und doch seltsam fremden Geruch in der Nase, den er unbewusst überall gesucht und nirgends gefunden hatte. Die Umarmung endete viel zu schnell. Sirius fragte sich noch, ob dies eine freundschaftliche Umarmung gewesen war, oder ob sie mehr bedeuten konnte. Aber er fand keine Antwort darauf.

„Komm erst mal rein, du musst sehr hungrig sein. Ich hab dir schon was auf den Herd gestellt. Es wird nicht mehr lange brauchen."

Das überraschte Sirius. Wie konnte Remus bereits etwas für ihn gekocht haben...?

„Aber woher-?", begann er während er Remus von der Tür in die Küche folgte. Sie war dunkel und ziemlich klein. Auf der einen Seite eine kleine Arbeitsplatte und ein Gasherd, in der anderen Ecke eingezwängt ein schmaler Holztisch und zwei schlichte Holzstühle. Irgendwo dazwischen ein viel zu kleines Fenster.

„Wenn du unentdeckt eine halbe Stunde vor meiner Tür sitzen willst, solltest du nicht an meinem Küchenfenster vorbeigehen.", unterbrach ihn Remus schmunzelnd.

„Oh, sicher, ich merks mir fürs nächste Mal." Warum nur fühlte sich Sirius so unsicher in Remus' Gegenwart? Nicht das sie unangenehm für ihn war. Im Gegenteil. Es war mehr so, als müsste er etwas beweisen um sich dieser Gegenwart würdig zu erweisen. Und nun hatte er schlichtweg Angst einen Fehler zu machen und ihrer augenblicklich entzogen zu werden.

„Setz dich.", erklärte Remus und machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Tisch. Nicht das man ihn in diesem Umfeld hätte übersehen können. Sirius gehorchte. Das Schlimme war nur: Er wusste absolut nicht was er jetzt tun, geschweige denn sagen sollte. Also begnügte er sich damit Remus zu beobachten, wie er am Herd herumwerkte.

„Ich dachte, ich mache dir Spaghetti, schließlich hattest du in letzter Zeit ohne Zweifel genug rohes Fleisch.", sprach Remus munter weiter, zweifelsohne in einem Versuch die Stille zu überbrücken.

Sein Remus hatte wie immer an alles gedacht, bemerkte Sirius ohne Überraschung, aber mit einem leisen Lächeln. Endlich bestand die Möglichkeit Remus genauer zu betrachten. Damals in der Heulenden Hütte war keine Zeit dafür gewesen. Doch nun musste Sirius niemanden von seiner Unschuld überzeugen. Heute ging es nicht um sein Leben. Jedenfalls nicht in der selben Hinsicht...

Zuerst nahm er die Veränderungen war. Nüchtern musste Sirius feststellen, dass Remus' Kleidung schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte – und das war offensichtlich verdammt lange her. Er glaubte sich sogar daran erinnern zu können, dieses braune Hemd früher häufiger an seinem Freund gesehen zu haben... Mehr Sorgen machte ihm allerdings die Tatsache, dass Remus' Kleidung noch mehr um ihn zu schlackern schien, als es vor 14 Jahren der Fall gewesen war.

Das Haar trug er immer noch kurz, ein wenig kürzer noch als damals. Zu jener Zeit hatten sich die grauen Strähnen, hier und da, nur bei einem bestimmten Lichteinfall bemerkbar gemacht. Nun zogen sie sich kontinuierlich und gut sichtbar durch das weiche, braun-blonde Haar.

Er hatte immer noch nicht mehr Farbe im Gesicht. Seine Blässe wurde nun noch durch die zwar nicht allzu dunklen, aber dafür dauerhaften Augenringe betont. Sirius erinnerte sich daran, dass morgen Vollmond war.

Seine Bewegungen offenbarten immer noch die Kraft, die sich unter der schmalen Fassade verbarg.

Schließlich schienen die Spaghetti fertig zu sein. Remus fühlte alles auf einen Teller, zog Löffel und Gabel aus einem Schub und lud alles vor Sirius ab.

„Was kann ich dir zu trinken bringen?", fragte er.

„Wasser wäre gut.", entgegnete Sirius mit rauer Stimme vom tagelangen Schweigen. Remus brachte ihm das Gewünschte und Sirius begann zu essen. Oder besser gesagt: Zu schlingen. Er hatte eigentlich nicht den geringsten Appetit gehabt, aber nach den ersten Bissen musste er sich wohl oder übel der Tatsache stellen, das er Hunger hatte. Remus beobachtete ihn.

Erst als Sirius schließlich fertig war, wurde die Stille unangenehm. Denn es war nun eine Stille, wie sie entsteht, wenn man etwas sagen oder fragen will, sich jedoch nicht dazu entschließen kann. Ständig wägt man das Für und Wider ab und das im Grunde nur, um es nicht doch sagen zu müssen. In Sirius' Kopf spuckten zwei Fragen: „Bist du mit jemandem zusammen?" Und – viel wichtiger – „Liebst du mich noch?" Doch er wagte nicht sie zu stellen aus Angst eine Antwort zu bekommen mit der er nicht umgehen konnte. Jedenfalls nicht, solange sie unter einem Dach lebten. Er wollte erst einmal die Gegenwart des anderen genießen, ohne unnötige Spannungen. Also sagte er(schließlich wurde es Zeit das irgendwer was sagte und es lies sich ohnehin nicht vermeiden...):

„Remus, Dumbledore schickt mich-"

„Und ich bin sicher, das heißt nichts Gutes.", unterbrach ihn Remus. Mit einem Seufzer fügte er hinzu:

„Hat das noch bis morgen Zeit? Dann... könnten wir einfach so tun als ob... als ob du einfach zu Besuch kommst... Fast so wie früher.", er wirkte müde. Sirius blickte auf die runde Uhr, die an der Küchenwand hing. Es war beinahe halb zehn Uhr abends. Es hatte bis morgen Zeit.

„Klar.", sagte er, erleichtert Remus noch eine Nacht vor der dunklen Wahrheit schützen zu können.

Aber es war nicht wie früher. Natürlich nicht. Remus fragte Sirius danach, wie es ihm seit ihrer letzten Begegnung ergangen war. Sirius berichtete ihm von seinem Briefwechsel mit Harry und von Dumbledores Unterstützung. Dann erwiderte er die Frage.

Remus beantwortete sie heiter. Für jeden anderen wäre die Illusion perfekt gewesen. Doch Sirius merkte, dass die Fröhlichkeit seines Freundes aufgesetzt war. Remus war immer gut darin gewesen seine Empfindungen zu verstecken, eine Tatsache, die den emotionalen Sirius bisweilen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Doch wenn man einen Menschen gut genug kennt, kann man hinter seine Masken blicken. Remus sprach in einem Tonfall, der für andere Menschen ganz normal war, doch Remus selbst sprach eigentlich nie so. Außerdem wirkte sein Blick seltsam distanziert. Er war nicht bei der Sache, sondern mit irgendetwas anderem beschäftigt. Ja, Sirius konnte das alles sehen. Er kannte Remus gut. Besser als irgendwer sonst.

Wie weh musste es getan haben von dem einzigen Menschen, der einen wirklich kannte, für einen Verräter gehalten zu werden? Von dem Menschen, der wissen musste, dass Remus sich eher umbringen würde, als James, Lily oder gar Harry auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Zumindest so lange er bei Verstand war. Hätte Sirius nicht wissen müssen, dass Remus niemals hätte damit leben können seine Freunde zu verraten und dem sicheren Tod auszuliefern?

Sirius tat als würde er Remus' Manöver nicht bemerken und versuchte sich ebenfalls in Heiterkeit. Leider hatte Sirius nicht Remus Disziplin um ebenso überzeugend zu sein.

Als Remus seine Erzählung beendet hatte, schlug er Sirius vor ein Bad zu nehmen. Sirius nahm dankbar an.

Das Bad war noch kleiner als die Küche. Ein Waschbecken, eine uralte Badewanne über der die Decke abgeschrägt war, und ein Klo. Und dazwischen grade so viel Platz, dass sich ein einzelner Mensch einmal in dem Raum umdrehen konnte. Remus hatte – erneut in weiser Voraussicht – bereits Handtücher und sonstige notwendige Utensilien bereit gelegt. Sogar einen alten Schlafanzug hatte er für Sirius herausgesucht. Mit den notwendigen Äußerungen löste sich die Spannung zwischen den beiden etwas. Und bevor noch neue aufkommen konnte, hatte sich Remus bereits zurückgezogen. Sirius lies heißes Wasser ein, gestattete sich eine gehörige Portion Schaumbad(die kurz davor noch schlichtes Duschgel gewesen war) und lies sich in das Nass gleiten. Doch es war ein wenig zu heiß. Er schoss sogleich wieder hoch – doch da war schon die Decke. Das Ergebnis war ein Geräusch, das einem Jaulen recht nahe kam.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", rief Remus durch die geschlossene Tür. Früher wäre sie nicht geschlossen geblieben.

Sirius gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich und wagte vorsichtig einen zweiten Versuch, die eine Hand immer noch an seinem schmerzenden Kopf. Seine Haut hatte sich nun langsam an die Temperatur gewöhnt und Sirius konnte sich zurücklehnen. Zugegeben die Wanne war etwas klein für ihn. Er musste die Beine anziehen, sodass seine Knie und ein Teil seiner Beine aus dem Wasser ragten. Doch in der Wärme entspannten sich seine schmerzenden Muskeln. Wie gut das tat nach so vielen Jahren! Natürlich hatte Sirius sich, seit er wieder im Besitz eines Zauberstabs war, häufiger „sauber" gezaubert, aber das hier war doch etwas anderes... Sirius schloss die Augen.

Der Schaum beinhaltete einen Teil des Geruchs den er Remus zuordnete. Sanft wogte er um ihn herum. Sirius fragte sich worüber Remus vorhin nachgedacht hatte.

Schon komisch. Vor zwei Jahren noch hatte er nicht einmal geglaubt, das er Remus noch einmal wieder sehen würde. Und nun war er hier. In seiner Badewanne.

Und Morgen würde er ihm sagen müssen warum er hier war.

Das Seltsame war, dass Sirius selbst seit er sich auf dem Weg zu Remus befand, mehr mit der Frage beschäftigt war, ob Remus ihn noch liebte, als mit der Gefahr, die ihnen entgegen kam. Nicht das er sie unterschätzt hätte. Aber im Augenblick verdrängte Remus alles andere. Fast so wie es damals gewesen war. Aber Sirius wusste: Voldemort würde seine Gedanken schneller beschäftigen, als ihm lieb war.

Er wagte den geradezu tollkühnen Versuch mit dem Kopf unter zu tauchen. Bei dieser akrobatischen Leistung verließen seine Beine fast vollständig das Wasser, ebenso wie ungefähr ein Drittel des nassen Badewanneninhalts.

Danach beschloss Sirius, das er genug vom Baden hatte, stieg aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in die Klamotten, die ihm Remus da gelassen hatte. Der Pyjama passte ihm vom Umfang(schließlich hatte er zwar etwas zugenommen seit Beginn seiner Flucht, hatte aber immer noch nicht sein altes Gewicht zurück), war jedoch an den Armen und Beinen ein bisschen kurz. Nun ja, besser als seine dreckigen Kleider tragen, jetzt wo er sich endlich mal wieder richtig sauber fühlte! Seine Finger waren wunderbar runzlig.

Er lies das Wasser aus und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs beseitigte er die Überschwemmung. Dann schlurfte er zurück in die kleine Küche, in der Remus mit einem Buch in der Hand saß. Er blickte auf und schmunzelte.

„Passt wie angegossen.", entgegnete Sirius um jedweden Bemerkungen zuvor zu kommen.

„Der neuste Schrei aus der Herbst-Winter-Mode.", erwiderte Remus nichtsdestotrotz. Aber es fühlte sich gut an so zu scherzen. Einen Moment lang grinsten sie sich an. Doch was nun? Es war nicht mehr so einfach wie früher.

„Komm, ich zeig dir wo du schläfst.", erklärte Remus deshalb. Sirius folgte ihm beherzt in ein Schlafzimmer, das den übrigen Zimmern in der Größe in nichts nachstand. Ein Regal voll mit Büchern, daneben ein kleiner Schrank, ein einfaches Bett, ein Nachtkästchen. Zwei Personen und der Raum quoll fast über.

„Ich schlafe drüben, im Wohnzimmer."

„Du hast ein Wohnzimmer?", schwer zu glauben, dass es in dieser Hütte so etwas geben konnte.

„Ja.", erklärte Remus mit einem fast schon stolzen Lächeln. „Man könnte sagen, mein Lieblingszimmer." Aber _das_ war kaum schwer zu glauben, bei den übrigen Räumen... Remus öffnete eine weitere Tür, die an das Schlafzimmer angrenzte. Dadurch eröffnete sich Sirius der Blick in das einzige Zimmer der ganzen Hütte mit einer vernünftigen Größe. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Räumen wirkte es reichlich karg. Eine bereits als Nachtlager hergerichtete Couch, ein zerfledderter Sessel, dazwischen ein kleiner runder Tisch und ein großer, alter Schrank. Sogar ein großes Fenster besaß der Raum. Abgerundet wurde das ganze durch einen verrußten, aber gemütlichen Kamin.

„Finde mal eine ebenso günstige Wohnung, die auch einen Kamin hat.", sagte Remus begeistert.

Sirius musste grinsen. Schon in Hogwarts gab es für den kälteempfindlichen Remus keinen schöneren Platz im Gemeinschaftsraum als den am Kamin.

Doch Sirius wollte nicht, dass Remus auf der alten, sicherlich unbequemen, Couch schlief, Kamin hin oder her.

„Du brauchst wegen mir nicht auf dein Bett zu verzichten-", begann er deshalb, doch erneut unterbrach Remus ihn.

„Du bist mein Gast und du bekommst mein Bett.", damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt. Der Tonfall erlaubte keine Widerrede. Da standen sie nun. Remus sah sehr müde aus. Erneut erinnerte sich Sirius daran, dass morgen Vollmond war.

„Tja, ich werde dann wohl mal schlafen gehen. Bin ziemlich müde.", verkündete er deshalb. Und es war nicht mal gelogen.

Remus wirkte fast erleichtert.

„Na dann: Gute Nacht, Tatze.", sagte er sanft.

„Gute Nacht, Moony.", erwiderte Sirius und zog sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lies sich ins Bett fallen. Die Bettwäsche roch frisch gewaschen und war weich. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal in einem Bett geschlafen? Es war schon so lange her... Die weichsten Nachtlager der letzten Jahre waren Mundungus' Couch gewesen, aus der bereits die Federn heraussprangen, und die von Arabella Figg. Sirius schloss die Augen. Nun da er lag, merkte er erst wie müde er wirklich war.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich in seine Gedanken ein warmer Abend weit fort von Großbritannien. Das dunkle Meer glitzerte im Mondlicht. Remus sah ihn an und in seinen Augen schien sich das Funkeln der Sterne zu spiegeln.

Dann war Sirius eingeschlafen.

DDDDDDDDD

„I've dreamt nightly of your face and walked the landscapes of my life with the rythms of your writing ringing in my ears."

_ aus dem Film "Besessen"_


	3. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling mag ein Herz für Fanfiction-Schreiber haben. Aber die Rechte an allem rund um Harry Potter liegen trotzdem bei ihr. Immerhin, Aris entsprang meinem Kopf. g

Anmerkung: Da bin ich wieder. Hat diesmal leider ein wenig länger gedauert, aber ich war für ein paar Tage in Wien, weswegen ich nicht schreiben konnte. Es freut mich, dass ich endlich mal einen OOC einführen kann, der nicht einer spontanen Eingabe entsprang, sondern wirkliche Bedeutung für mich hat. Aris spuckt schon lange in meinem Kopf rum. Ursprünglich sollte er auch mal seine eigene Geschichte bekommen, aber die Idee hab ich verworfen. Trotzdem wurde er zu einem festen Bestandteil in der Biografie des Remus aus meinem Kopf und hat sich deshalb seinen kleinen Auftritt hier redlich verdient. Und irgendwie mag ich ihn ja auch, trotz allem.  Ach ja, Kapiteltitel stammt vom Lied „Crash and Burn" von Savage Garden.(an dem ich natürlich keine Rechte habe) Ich fand den Titel selbst einerseits, und den Text des Liedes andererseits(den ich ja jetzt nicht mehr bei ffnet schreiben darf) irgendwie passend zu Teilen der Geschichte.

manya: Vielen Dank, leider hats doch ein wenig länger gedauert...

kronkorken: Vielleicht sollte ich öfter mal Räume beschreiben... g Bin froh, dass du das genauso siehst, wie ich mit der Entwicklung der Handlung...

teufelchennetty: Vielen Dank!

Lizzy Weasley: Vielen Dank, ich rette doch gerne Leben. g Auf die Erklärung bin ich schon sehr gespannt...

Danke für eure Unterstützung, Leute. Diese Geschichte liegt mir sehr am Herzen und das ihr sie mögt bedeutet mir viel. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch auch weiterhin.

CCCCCCCCCCC

Crash and Burn

BBBBBBBBBBB

Wann merkst du das erste Mal, dass du jemanden liebst? Vielleicht wenn ein Lächeln plötzlich weh tut. Dir wird plötzlich klar, dass du dieses Lächeln für dich haben willst. Es soll dir allein gehören und niemandem sonst soll es mehr geschenkt werden. Und dann wird dir klar, das es niemals sein kann. Das es niemals dir allein gehört.

Und zum ersten Mal spürst du Eifersucht. Sie breitet sich in deinem Magen aus, füllt ihn ganz. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, das dich ganz nervös macht. Alles was der Mensch, den du liebst tut, hat plötzlich eine neue Bedeutung. _Warum ist er sich gerade so durchs Haar gefahren? Ist er nicht ein bisschen zu freundlich zu dem Typen da drüben? Und warum steht er jetzt in diesem Moment eigentlich nicht bei mir? _

Ein Lächeln kann so weh tun, wenn es dem Falschen gebührt.

Sirius erwachte von leisem Stimmengewirr. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich in wessen Bett er lag und wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Ein wenig irritiert blickte er sich um. Ihm gegenüber sah er ein Regal überquellend mit Büchern. Noch immer war er benommen vom langen schlafen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu dem kleinen Nachtkästchen neben sich. Darauf stand eine Nachttischlampe und ein altes Foto auf dem zwei schwarzhaarige junge Männer und eine rothaarige junge Frau mit einem Baby im Arm ihm fröhlich entgegenwinkten. Natürlich, er war in Remus' Hütte! Vielleicht musste er sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen in einer richtigen Wohnung in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen...

Nun, da er endlich wieder wusste wo er war, bemerkte er auch wieder die Stimmen. Sie waren sehr leise. Es waren zwei Stimmen. Die eine ein wenig heiser und sehr vertraut, die andere gänzlich fremd. Mit wem mochte sich Remus unterhalten?

Sirius war neugierig. Es hörte sich an als befänden sich die beiden im Gang. Er beschloss die Tür einen Spalt breit zu öffnen und herauszulugen. Sicherheitshalber nahm er seine Animagus-Form an. Schließlich wusste er nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Er führte seinen Plan sehr, sehr leise aus. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit Remus übermenschlichen Sinnen gerechnet.

„Sirius, du bist wach.", begrüßte ihn Remus fröhlich. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er der Tür den Rücken zugekehrt. Und trotzdem hatte er ihn bemerkt. Und er schien keine Bedenken zu haben seine Anwesenheit dem fremden Mann, der neben ihm stand, zu offenbaren.

„Du kannst dich ruhig verwandeln. Aris ist ein guter Freund von mir.", erklärte Remus nun zu Sirius' Entsetzen. Aber er tat wie ihm befohlen. Er trat ganz in den Gang und wurde dem Fremden sogleich vorgestellt.

„Aris, das ist Sirius. Sirius, Aris."

Aris streckte Sirius die Hand entgegen.

„Freut mich Sie kennen zulernen.", erklärte er freundlich. „Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört." Sein Händedruck war allerdings ein wenig zu kräftig um wahre Freude auszudrücken.

Er war ein wenig kleiner als Sirius und vielleicht wenige Jahre älter. Er war gut gekleidet, im Muggelstil, ein schlichter, aber eleganter grauer Anzug und eine blaue Krawatte. Er hatte blonde Locken, die sanft sein Gesicht umspielten und ihn – sah man nicht genau hin(aber Sirius sah sehr genau hin) um Jahre jünger wirken ließen. Seine Augen hatten ein kräftiges Blau und betrachteten Sirius durchdringend.

Erst in diesem Moment wurde Sirius klar, was für einen lächerlichen Eindruck er auf diesen Mann machen musste, ungekämmt und diesem viel zu kurzen Schlafanzug. Unwillkürlich fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

„Tja, ich muss dann.", verkündete Aris nun. „Sirius, hat mich gefreut Sie kennen zulernen.", wandte er sich noch einmal an Sirius.

„Falls doch irgendwas ist...", nun galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder Remus. Sirius beobachtete es mit Unbehagen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", entgegnete Remus. Es folgte eine Umarmung, die für Sirius' Geschmack viel zu lange dauerte. Aris flüsterte dabei irgendwas in Remus Ohr, das Sirius nicht verstehen konnte. Dann – endlich - verlies Aris die Hütte.

Remus wandte sich der Küche zu. Sirius trottete hinter ihm her.

„Ein guter Freund, hm?", brummelte er, während er sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen lies. Der Tisch war bereits fast vollständig fürs Frühstück gedeckt.

Dieser Aris wusste augenscheinlich einiges über Sirius. Und es war offensichtlich, dass es sich bei ihm nicht _nur_ um einen Freund handelte.

„Was möchtest du zum Frühstück?", fragte Remus ohne auf Sirius einzugehen.

„Nichts. Hab keinen Hunger.", murmelte Sirius.

„Sei nicht albern.", entgegnete Remus, während er aus dem Schrank Brot und aus dem Kühlschrank Marmelade holte und auf den Tisch stellte.

„Tee?"

Da Sirius nicht reagierte, schenkte er ihm kurzerhand einen ein und stellte ihn ebenfalls vor Sirius ab. Dann lies er sich ihm gegenüber nieder und begann sich ein Brot zu schmieren.

„Wir waren mal zusammen. Haben uns aber getrennt.", verkündete er so nebensächlich wie möglich. Sirius starrte ihn an. Er hatte so ein dumpfes Gefühl, das er wusste, wer von beiden die Trennung wollte. Und das Aris das gerne wieder ändern würde.

„Jetzt sind wir nur noch Freunde. Ich habe nicht viele Freunde, Sirius.", Remus blickte kurz von seiner Tätigkeit auf.

„Du hast mich.", hätte Sirius gerne gesagt. Aber natürlich war das kein Argument. Remus hatte in den letzten dreizehn Jahren nicht sehr viel von ihm gehabt.

„Er ist ein Muggel, nicht?", fragte er stattdessen, nun doch nach einem Brot greifend.

„Ja."

„Warum habt ihr euch getrennt?"

Remus hielt inne, sah aber nicht auf.

„Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen uns beiden." _Na schön, dann eben nicht._ Trotzdem war Sirius neugierig...

„Was meinte er damit: „Falls doch irgendwas ist?"

„Er kommt sonst immer am Morgen nach Vollmond her und sieht nach mir. Heute war er zufällig in der Gegend und dachte er schaut mal vorbei. Ich hab ihm gleich gesagt, dass er morgen nicht zu kommen braucht. Ich sagte, du würdest dich schon um mich kümmern.", jetzt blickte er auf.

Sirius konnte nicht umhin ein kurzes Gefühl des Triumphs zu verspüren. Das gefiel diesem Muggel sicher nicht. Aber leider war der Triumph doch nur kurz.

„Er scheint verdammt gut über mich Bescheid zu wissen."

Remus seufzte. Allmählich begann dieses Verhör ihn zu ermüden. Heute Nacht war Vollmond. Er hatte jetzt keinen Nerv für so was.

„Wir waren 4 Jahre zusammen. Natürlich hab ich ihm von meinem _Ex_-Freund erzählt. Er hat sich nicht daran gestört, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Er ist nicht vor mir zurückgewichen, als er erfuhr, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Ich habe ihm erzählt was damals geschehen ist. Oder besser: Was ich glaubte, das geschehen war. Aber natürlich habe ich ihm nach unserer Begegnung vor einem Jahr auch gesagt, wie es wirklich war." Remus' Stimme hatte eine gewisse Schärfe bekommen und Sirius war unangenehm bewusst wie stark er das Wort _Ex_-Freund betont hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals noch mal zu einem Menschen solches Vertrauen fassen könnte.", fuhr Remus nun unbarmherzig fort. „Aber Aris war da. Er war da und er gab nicht auf, bis ich ihm eine Chance gab. Und ich habe ihm ebenso vertraut, wie er mir."

Schweigen breitete sich aus, während Remus verdrossen in sein Brot biss. Sirius war der Appetit plötzlich wieder vergangen. Natürlich war für Remus das Leben weiter gegangen. Natürlich. Warum nur traf ihn das so sehr?

In Gedanken schalt Remus sich für seinen kleinen Ausbruch. Sirius brachte ihn noch immer aus der Fassung.

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen? Es ist schließlich schon halb 12...", sagte er nun, die Stimme wieder ruhig, um die Spannung ein wenig abzubauen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Remus Worte Sirius Geist erreichten. Aber er musste sich zusammen reißen. Schließlich blickte er mit leichter Überraschung auf die Uhr.

„Ich habe so lange geschlafen?"

„Du hast sicherlich einiges nachzuholen."

Es gab so viel, das er nachzuholen hatte. Aber befürchtete, das es für einiges zu spät sein könnte...

„Iss noch ein bisschen.", versuchte Remus ihn zu ermuntern. Und ohne zu überlegen gehorchte Sirius...

Schließlich kam was kommen musste.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir darüber reden warum du hier bist. Und ich bin sicher, es ist nichts angenehmes.", begann Remus das Unvermeidliche.

Sirius nickte. Es war also so weit. Die Stunde der Wahrheit. Doch noch immer zögerte er.

„Also, worum geht's? Peter?", fragte Remus deshalb in einem überraschend geschäftlichen Tonfall.

„Auch.", entgegnete Sirius langsam. Etwas daran schien Remus zu beunruhigen, denn nun drückte sein Tonfall Besorgnis aus:

„Mit Harry ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?"

„Ja, den Umständen entsprechend-"

„Sirius, erzähl mir endlich was los ist!"

„Voldemort ist zurück."

Sirius wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch Remus saß einfach da und zeigte keine Regung.

„Remus?"

Erst jetzt taute Remus aus seiner Erstarrung auf. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, während er antwortete:

„Ich hatte gehofft, das es etwas anderes wäre...", seine Stimme klang unendlich müde. „Wenn ich an dem Abend nur meinen Trank genommen hätte-"

„Remus, du hast keine Schuld daran, das diese Ratte-!", unterbrach ihn Sirius. Verdammte Schuldgefühle! Sirius kannte sie nur zu gut. Man musste sie zum verstummen bringen, sonst würden sie einen zerfressen.

„Ja, natürlich.", unterbrach ihn Remus mit ungewohnter Bitterkeit in der Stimme. Es tat Sirius weh ihn so zu hören. Es war neu und unangenehm. „Ich nehme an, Dumbledore will den Orden wieder aufleben lassen?", fragte Remus nun, die Stimme wieder normal und lies damit die Diskussion fallen. (_Darin war er schon immer gut_) Jetzt zeigte sein Gesicht eine düstere Entschlossenheit.

„Ja. Ich war schon bei Arabella und Mundungus"

„Haben wir schon ein neues Hauptquartier?"

„Ich wollte ihm Grimmauld Place zur Verfügung stellen."

„Aber du hasst dieses Haus.", entgegnete Remus überrascht.

„Wenn ich sonst schon nichts für den Orden tun kann..."

„Fudge wird bald begreifen, das du unschuldig bist und bis dahin..."

„Bis dahin werde ich nutzlos rumsitzen, während alle anderen jeden Tag ihren Hals riskieren.", nun war es an Sirius ein wenig bitter zu klingen.

„... Bis dahin wirst du dich im Hauptquartier nützlich machen.", Remus sprach mit Nachdruck.

Sirius seufzte. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Und so zwang er sich die Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon eine Weile im Kopf rumging.

„Wenn du mal eine Übernachtungsgelegenheit in London brauchst... ich meine, ich kann gut verstehen, wenn du nicht in Grimmauld Place..."

Remus verstand ihn, auch ohne das er es wirklich aussprach.

„Wieder in London zu wohnen wäre schön. Ich vermisse es.", und er ersparte es Sirius seinen Stolz hinunterzuwürgen und ihn bitten zu müssen ihm in seinem grässlichen Elternhaus Gesellschaft zu leisten. Remus lächelte und Sirius erwiderte es. Doch dann verschwand das Lächeln wieder aus Remus Gesicht, so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

„Erzähl mir, wie er wieder an Kraft gewonnen hat.", bat er ernst.

Und Sirius erzählte ihm alles was er wusste. Danach sprachen sie darüber, was zu tun war... und das mit einer Natürlichkeit, als wäre Voldemort nie fort gewesen. Es war erschreckend.

Schließlich richteten sie zusammen das Abendessen her, das aus einem recht blutigen Steak mit Kartoffeln bestand. Dabei ergab sich wie von selbst ein neues Gesprächsthema: Harry. Sie diskutierten für eine Weile darüber was Harry von James hatte und was von Lily, darüber wie er mit allem zurecht kam, wie gut er sich machte, trotz aller Schwierigkeiten. Beide waren nicht ohne Stolz während sie sprachen. Es waren die ersten wirklich entspannten Augenblicke seit Sirius angekommen war. Das Thema war unverfänglich und angenehm.

Schließlich wurde es Zeit zu gehen. Die beiden apparierten in den Wald, der nicht weit von der Hütte entfernt lag. Remus zog sich aus und bettete seine abgetragene Kleidung sorgsam neben einen Baum, als wären sie sehr wertvolle Besitztümer. Und vermutlich waren sie das für ihn auch. Sirius fielen einige garstig aussehende Narben aus. Es hatte dem Wolf nicht gefallen eingesperrt zu sein.

„Endlich mal wieder rennen.", sagte Remus ruhig. „Ich habe es vermisst."

„Ich auch.", antwortete Sirius und sie blickten sich einen Moment lang schweigend an.

Dann nahm Sirius seine Animagus-Gestalt an. Remus stand zu ihm gewandt, während die letzten Sonnenstrahlen vor der Nacht flohen. Unbarmherzig eroberte der Mond sich sein Revier. Alles war so vertraut... Sirius wünschte noch immer er könnte Remus vor den Schmerzen bewahren.

Dann begann die Verwandlung und Remus wurde in die andere Gestalt gezwungen. Doch etwas war anders. Schon lange hatte Remus gelernt jeglichen Schmerzenslaut zurückzuhalten, doch während sich nun sein Körper verkrampfte, blieb auch sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. So weit hatte Remus seine Selbstkontrolle gebracht. Nun war der Schmerz für einen Außenstehenden nicht mehr erkennbar. Aber Sirius wusste, dass er da war. Remus sah Sirius an und Sirius sah nicht weg. So schmerzlich der Anblick trotz allem noch immer war, er konnte gar nicht wegsehen.

Zu einer anderen Zeit, in einem anderen Land, wäre Remus vielleicht ein Samurai gewesen, der mit furchtloser Entschlossenheit in den Kampf zog.

Doch in diesem Leben blieb ihm in den letzten Jahren nur sich Monat für Monat seinem eigenen Dämon zu stellen.

Der Wolf blickte Sirius an. Er legte seine Ohren an und zeigte ihm mit einem gefährlichen Knurren seine weißen Zähne.

WWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Okay, das mit dem Samurai... räusper ich bin schon lange fasziniert von den Samurai und sie verkörpern für mich teilweise ähnliche Eigenschaften(wie z.B. Disziplin und Selbstkontrolle) wie Remus und vor kurzem habe ich einen Artikel über sie gelesen und na ja... ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Der Vergleich lag irgendwie nahe...


	4. Total Eclipse of the heart

Disclaimer: siehe vorherige Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert! Das lag daran, dass ich zuerst ewig an diesem Kapitel zu knabbern hatte und als ich dann endlich schreibklar war, bin ich aufgrund der Umwälzungen in meinem Leben einfach nicht dazu gekommen es aufzuschreiben. Aber nun ist es fertig. Ein Kapitel folgt noch und ich möchte gleich sagen: Ich werde diese Geschichte auf jedenFall beenden. Es mag länger dauern, aber ich verspreche, es wird dieses letzte Kapitel (nicht nur in meinem Kopf)geben! Jetzt aber erst mal dieses. Der Titel stammt von dem gleichnamigen Bonnie TylerLied. Da gibt es eine ganz bestimmte Stelle im Text, die meiner Ansicht nach gut passt... Ja, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich bin noch nicht ganz zufrieden. Aber da ich nicht das Gefühl habe meinem Ziel besser gerecht werden zu können, muss es leider genügen.

kronkorken: Hoffe deine Beziehungsprobleme haben sich mittlerweile wieder gelegt!

Lizzy Weasley: Es zeigt sich, dass ich zu gar nichts mehr komme... Aber heute gehts rund, E-mail schreiben und mal wieder ins Forum gucken. zwinker

Edith: Schließlich bin ich doch noch fertig geworden! Und bald wirst du erfahren, was es mit der Gartenarbeit auf sich hat. grins

sybill nocefler: Beruhigend, dass meine "Philosphierungen" (g) die Wirklichkeit treffen. "Stolz und Vorurteil" läuft nicht mehr! (aber seltsamer Weise doch noch in Regensburg...) schnief

Nuja: Es hat lange gedauert, aber hier bin ich wieder. Ich habe mir geschworen keine Geschichte, die ich hier hochlade unfertig zu lassen. Denn ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man eine Geschichte liest und das Ende fehlt...

Danke für eure Geduld! Jetzt gehts endlich weiter.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Zu Lieben heißt, dass es einem unmöglich ist, einem Menschen zu sagen, wie viel er einem bedeutet. Denn es ist unmöglich in Worte zu fassen. Wie will man ihm schon erklären, für welche hunderttausend Kleinigkeiten man an ihn verehrt und bewundert?

Lieben heißt auch, den anderen so anzunehmen wie er ist. Mit all seinen Fehlern, kleinen Eigenarten und Makeln, seinen Ängsten und Dämonen. Es heißt dem anderen Kraft zu geben, wenn er selbst zu schwach ist gegen die Dunkelheit anzukämpfen. Es heißt ihm Mut zu machen, wenn er aufgeben will. Es heißt für ihn da zu sein, _gerade_ wenn er Kummer hat. Es heißt mit ihm zu leiden und um ihn zu fürchten.

Der Wolf schien seinen alten Spielgefährten nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Sirius blieb nur eines übrig: Er musste Demutsverhalten zeigen. Dazu machte er sich so klein, wie es nur irgend ging. Er klemmte den Schwanz zwischen die Beine, senkte den Kopf und gab ein schwaches Jaulen von sich.

Der Wolf trat näher. Dann plötzlich änderte sich seine Haltung, er entspannte sich. Und zog Sirius verspielt am Ohr. Sirius wagte den Kopf zu heben und der Wolf leckte ihm stürmisch das Gesicht ab. Schließlich hatte der Wolf Tatze doch erkannt. Und war hocherfreut ihn wieder zu sehen. Die beiden Tiere sprangen wild aneinander hoch und begannen herumzutollen.

Auch das braune Fell des Wolfes wies mittlerweile viele graue Stellen auf. Und er war sehr mager. Trotzdem war sein Spiel äußerst ausgelassen. Die Nacht verging wie im Flug. Als der Wolf schließlich müde wurde, führte Sirius ihn zurück zu dem Baum an dem Remus' Kleider lagen. Dort ließen sich die beiden Tiere nieder, eng aneinander gekuschelt. Der Wolf war schnell eingeschlafen.

Aber Sirius konnte nicht schlafen. Er dachte daran wie einfach es war zu erkennen was der Wolf empfand. Bei Remus war es nahezu unmöglich. Er war noch viel besser darin geworden sich hinter seiner Maske zu verbergen.

Der Mond begann zu verblassen während die Sonne das Land zurückeroberte. Der Wolf fühlte das die Zeit gekommen war zu gehen. Er erwachte aus seinem Schlaf. Sirius wusste, das die Verwandlung gleich stattfinden würde. Er wich vor dem anderen Tier zurück. Im nächsten Moment begann der Wolf seine Form zu verändern. Er stieß schreckliche Schmerzensschreie aus. Keine Selbstdisziplin hielt ihn davon ab. Langsam setzte sich Remus schmale Form durch und je mehr Remus zum Vorschein kam, desto schwächer wurden die Schreie, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten und Remus schwer atmend auf allen vieren dasaß. Auch Sirius hatte sich zurück verwandelt. Er legte Remus sanft seinen Umhang um die Schultern und half ihm auf. Als er jedoch versuchte Remus zu stützen, wehrte dieser mit den Worten: „Es geht schon." ab. Remus hob seine Kleider auf und schleppte sich zum Haus. Apparieren war in seinem Zustand zu gefährlich. Er hätte sich splitten können oder schlimmeres. Sirius folgte ihm, immer darauf achtend, das er Remus im Notfall auffangen konnte.

Doch Remus schaffte es mit Verbissenheit ohne seine Hilfe zur Hütte. Dort rollte er sich auf der Couch ein, die Decke bis zum Kinn gezogen, und schloss die Augen. Sirius beschloss Tee zu kochen und Remus Wunden zu behandeln. Doch als er mit den Utensilien zurück kam war Remus bereits eingeschlafen.

Sirius stellte mit einem leisen Seufzer den Tee auf dem Couchtisch ab und lies sich auf dem alten Sessel nieder.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er Remus, der sich tief in seine Decke verkrochen hatte. Von seinem Gesicht war nicht viel mehr als die Augen zu sehen. Er atmete ruhig.

Er war seinen Hilfsversuchen ausgewichen. Mehrmals.

Remus brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr. Eigentlich sollte es keine Überraschung sein. Und doch... Der Gedanke, dass Remus seine Hilfe abwies... Eine Hilfe, die früher so selbstverständlich gewesen war...

HHHHHHHHHH

Als Remus einige Stunden später wach wurde, waren die Schmerzen, die stets eine Folge der Verwandlung waren, nicht annähernd so schlimm wie üblich. Er fand, dass er genug geschlafen hatte und öffnete die Augen. Mittlerweile hatte der Schlaf auch von Sirius seinen Tribut gefordert. Auch wenn es Remus schwer fiel zu begreifen, wie man in dieser Haltung schlafen konnte. Sirius Kopf war nach hinten gelegt und gleichzeitig seitlich geneigt, sodass er schon fast die Schulter berührte. Seine langen Beine hatte er weit von sich gestreckt, was etwas eigenartig aussah, weil er tief in den weichen Sessel gesunken war.

Remus setzte sich auf und betrachtete Sirius einen langen Moment. Er erinnerte sich, wie er es früher geliebt hatte Sirius beim schlafen zu beobachten. Aber das schien schon so lange her... Wie ein anderes Leben fast. Er schob die Erinnerung beiseite, wie er es damals gemacht hatte... in den ersten Monaten nach dem Tod der Potters. Bis er ihr irgendwann nicht mehr entrinnen konnte...

Er stand auf, nahm zwei Enden seiner Decke und breitete sie über Sirius aus. Dann ging er in die Küche. Er zögerte einen Moment, unschlüssig was er jetzt tun sollte. Er entschloss sich dazu, die Zeitung hereinzuholen und ein wenig zu lesen. Als er vom Briefkasten zurück kam, hörte er ein leises Flehen.

„Es, es tut mir leid. Remus, bitte... bitte lass mich nicht hier!"

Mit raschen Schritten betrat Remus das Wohnzimmer. Sirius schlief noch immer. Jetzt wälzte er sich jedoch auf seiner engen Bettstatt hin- und her. Sein Gesicht war verzehrt und auf seiner Stirn blitzten kleine Schweißperlen. Remus legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und beugte sich neben dem Sessel herunter, sodass sein Kopf ungefähr auf Sirius Höhe war.

„Tatze.", sagte er sanft, bewusst den alten Spitznamen verwendend. „Ich bin doch da."

Sirius Augenlieder zuckten ein wenig und dann hoben sie sich. Sirius blickte Remus direkt in die Augen.

„Remus.", sagte Sirius leise, die Stimme immer noch von Schlaf vollgesogen. Wie von selbst fuhr seine Hand hoch und berührte Remus an der Wange.

Remus lies es geschehen.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, du würdest mich zurücklassen.", murmelte Sirius, offensichtlich immer noch halb im Schlaf.

„Ich werde dich _nie_ im Stich lassen, Tatze."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Sirius, „ich weiß." Und dann, ohne die kleinste Vorwarnung beugte er sich vor und küsste Remus auf den Mund.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nahm die Überraschung überhand und Remus erwiderte den Kuss. Dann jedoch zog er sich plötzlich zurück. Diese Reaktion riss schließlich Sirius aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Seine Augen wurden groß. Doch ehe er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, kam ihm Remus zuvor.

„Ich... muss noch ins Dorf. Wir haben kein Brot mehr.", murmelte er, sichtlich verwirrt und war aus dem Zimmer, bevor Sirius auch nur „Kuss" sagen konnte.

Sirius setzte sich aufrecht auf und starrte vor sich hin. Langsam hob er seine Hand und seine Finger berührten seine Lippen, die bis eben noch die von Remus berührt hatten. Er hatte es nicht tun wollen, nicht so, aus heiterem Himmel, ohne sich Remus Empfindungen sicher zu sein. Aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt, so gut. So gut wie halbverdurstet endlich einen Tropfen Wasser zu schmecken...

Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Remus hatte den Schlüssel vergessen! Eilig lief Sirius zur Tür, öffnete sie – doch es war nicht Remus, der davor stand.

„Hallo. Ist Remus nicht da?"

„Nein, tut mir leid, er ist ins Dorf gegangen.", erwiderte Sirius leicht gereizt.

„Gut.", erklärte Aris überraschend und schob sich einfach an Sirius vorbei in die Hütte.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz.", Sirius dachte nicht daran die Türe wieder zu schließen und „seinen" Gast damit zu einem längeren Besuch einzuladen. Aris aber schon. Und er tat es auch.

„Ich wollte mit _Ihnen_ sprechen."

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber."

„Über das Einzige, dass wir gemeinsam haben: Remus. Aber denken Sie nicht, wir sollten vielleicht besser ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Ist gemütlicher.", ohne Sirius Antwort abzuwarten, ging er zielgerade ins Wohnzimmer. Sirius folgte ihm widerwillig.

Aris setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Warum ist Remus eigentlich im Dorf?", fragte er mit Blick auf die Decke, die mittlerweile auf dem Boden lag. „Er organisiert doch sonst alles so, das er nach Vollmond nicht das Haus verlassen muss..."

„Er hat es wohl diesmal vergessen.", erwiderte Sirius ärgerlich und zugleich schuldbewusst. Natürlich hatte Remus nicht vergessen Brot zu kaufen. Er war vor Sirius geflohen. Und das ausgerechnet am Tag nach Vollmond, wenn er eigentlich Ruhe bräuchte.

„Ich bin sicher, Sie haben einiges durcheinander gebracht... Aber wenn es mir jetzt nicht grade ganz recht wäre, das Remus nicht da ist, dann..."

"Wenn Sie schon so genau über Remus Gewohnheiten Bescheid wissen, warum kommen Sie dann ausgerechnet heute, wenn Sie doch mit mir allein sprechen wollen?"

"Ich hatte darauf gehofft, dass er schläft..."

„Also, was wollen Sie?", fragte Sirius nun. Es war nur unnötige Zeitvergeudung diesen Punkt weiter zu diskutieren. Es wurde Zeit den "Gast" wieder los zu werden. Je eher desto besser

„Dürfte ich mir einen Schluck Tee nehmen?"

„Ja, verdammt noch mal! Die Tassen sind noch unbenutzt." (Nur für den Fall, das sein Gast noch auf die Idee kommen könnte eine frische aus der Küche zu holen...) „Aber kommen Sie endlich zur Sache!"

Aris schenkte sich erst in aller Ruhe ein, bevor er zögernd begann.

„Ich habe Remus vor fünf Jahren kennen gelernt. Für mich war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick, wissen Sie? Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen... diese Mischung aus Stärke und Zerbrechlichkeit..."

Sirius starrte ihn an. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Das einzige, das er wusste, war, dass es ihm nicht gefiel mit welcher Leidenschaft dieser Kerl von _seinem_ Remus sprach.

„Wenn es das ist, was Sie mir erzählen wollten, können Sie gleich wieder gehen!"

Aris sah ihn einen Moment prüfend an. Dann nahm er einen Schluck Tee und fuhr fort.

„Nein. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, wie sehr ich Remus liebe. Ich würde alles für ihn tun. Absolut alles. Und wenn Sie ihm weh tun, dann schwör ich Ihnen, bringe ich Sie um. Zauberei hin oder her. Remus hat Ihretwegen schon zu viel Scheiße durchgemacht."

„Für wen zum Teufel halten Sie sich eigentlich?", Sirius musste sich zusammen reißen, damit er nicht ganz andere Dinge sagte.

„Sie kommen hier an, nach 13 Jahren, und denken, Sie könnten da weiter machen wo sie aufgehört haben. Und glauben Sie nicht, sie können mir erzählen, dass es nicht so wäre! Aber so einfach ist das nicht, verstehen Sie? Und Remus wird verletzt werden und das will ich nicht! Es wird Zeit, dass er glücklich wird. Und Sie können ihm dieses Glück nicht geben."

„Und Sie können es?", schrie Sirius ihn an.

„Offenbar nicht.", antwortete Aris ruhig. „Sonst würden wir dieses Gespräch nicht führen. Wissen Sie warum Remus sich von mir getrennt hat?"

Sirius blickte ihn erstaunt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kluger Junge.", sagte Aris mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Sirius. Dann fuhr er fort: „Wegen Ihnen, Black." In Sirius Kopf breitete sich Nebel aus. „Er liebt Sie immer noch." Der Nebel verdichtete sich. Remus liebte ihn noch immer. Aber dann...

„Warum hat er mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Sie sollten ihn gut genug kennen um diese Frage selbst beantworten zu können. Um sich zu schützen. Und weil er weiß, dass es nicht funktionieren würde."

Plötzlich platze Sirius endgültig der Kragen.

„Und warum sollte es nicht funktionieren?", schrie er, wie ein kleines Kind, dass nicht das Spielzeug bekommt, das es im Schaufenster entdeckt hat.

Nun verlor auch Aris endlich seine Ruhe.

„Es ist 13 Jahre her! Und _sein_ Leben ging weiter. Die Dinge haben sich verändert. _Er_ hat sich verändert! Sie wissen gar nichts mehr über ihn! Sie waren nicht da, als er am Rande des Existenzminimums leben musste, weil er einfach keinen Job mehr fand. Sie waren nicht da, als Harriet starb!" und ein wenig leiser fügte er hinzu. „Sie konnten ihm keinen Trost spenden, als die Potters starben."

Sirius vergas einen Augenblick zu Atmen. Aber er konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen, ob es an der Tatsache lag, dass dieser Aris ihm gegenüber von den Potters sprach, als hätte er sie gekannt, oder – ganz einfach daran, dass er recht hatte. Noch dazu fragte er sich, ob diese Harriet(er wusste ja nicht mal, wer damit gemeint war!), vielleicht die arme Harriet Smitheson sein konnte, Lilys Freundin, die sich einst so für Remus interessiert hatte... Was hatte sie Remus bedeutet?

Aris nutzte die Stille um weiter zusprechen.

„Ich wusste immer, dass er Sie noch liebt. Aber, _er_ wusste es nicht. Und ich habe gehofft, dass... mit den Jahren ich Ihren Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen könnte. Und dann... dann fand er heraus, dass Sie unschuldig sind. Nur einen Monat später trennte er sich von mir. Er hatte schließlich auch erkannt, dass er Sie noch liebte und wollte mir nichts vormachen. Selbst, wenn er nie mehr mit Ihnen zusammen sein würde."

Aris starrte zu Boden. Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen soll. Er musste Aris Ehrlichkeit bewundern. Das Auszusprechen fiel ihm sicher nicht leicht.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass er wieder verletzt wird. Ich bitte Sie: Überlegen Sie gut wie Sie handeln. Nicht um meinetwegen, sondern aus Rücksicht auf Remus."

Er stand auf, ohne ein weiteres Wort und verlies die Hütte. Seine Teetasse war noch halb voll.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Remus starrte auf die Wiese vor sich. Ihm blieb keine Wahl mehr. Er musste endlich eine Entscheidung treffen...

EEEEEEEEEEEE

Als Remus zurück kam, war es schon fast dunkel. Kaum das er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, stürmte ihm Sirius entgegen.

„Verdammt! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja... Sirius..."

Sirius sah ihn an und Remus brachte es einfach nicht heraus.

„Remus, liebst du mich noch?"

„Ja..."

Im nächsten Moment war Sirius ganz nah.

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung.", flüsterte Sirius an seinem Ohr, bevor er begann ihn zu küssen. Erneut erwiderte Remus den Kuss. Sirius zog ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Sirius, nicht-"

„Ich möchte dir nahe sein, Remus."

Remus sah auf und als er in Sirius Augen sah, drangen hundert kleine Erinnerungen auf ihn ein. Er wollte wieder so fühlen. Er wollte, die Jahre der Trennung vergessen. Sie mit einem einzigen Kuss wegwischen. Sein Widerstand brach.

Es war anders als damals. Die Spannung war noch immer da. Doch statt wild über einander herzufallen, gingen sie ganz langsam und behutsam vor. Jede Sekunde war kostbar. Fast so als wollten sie jedes winzige Detail des anderen in ihre Erinnerung brennen. Für den Fall, dass sie einander niemals wieder sahen...

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius war längst eingeschlafen. Doch Remus kam nicht zur Ruhe. Gedankenverloren blickte er zur Decke. Er konnte Sirius Wärme noch immer fühlen...

EndeEndeEnde

PS: Ich fürchte ich habe eine Schwäche für diese Alptraum-Sache... tütel


	5. When tomorrow comes

Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling ist die Meisterin der „puppies". Ich habe keine Rechte... schnief

Anmerkung: Es tut mir leid, dass es wieder so furchtbar lange gedauert hat. Aber mit jeder Verzögerung, die diese Geschichte durchlief ist sie definitiv länger und, wie ich denke und hoffe, auch besser geworden. Perfekt ist leider dennoch nicht... Der Titel dieses Kapitels stammt von dem gleichnamigen Lied von den Eurythmics, dass ich sehr gerne mag, an dem ich aber natürlich keine Rechte hab.

Großer Dank geht an meine zwei Beta-Leserinnen Flo und Edith, die sich die Zeit nahmen mich zu kritisieren(und mit ihrer positiven Meinung zu beruhigen) und zu verbessern! Vielen Dank ihr Lieben!

kronkorken: Hoffe, dein Problem hat sich trotzdem doch noch gelöst. Ansonsten wünsch ich dir da noch viel Glück! Habe mir in diesem chap Mühe gegeben wieder etwas mehr zu philosophieren... Werde mich jetzt dann „Equinox" widmen und arbeite noch an einer anderen kleinen Geschichte. Von Remus x Sirius-Geschichten wird dies aber vorerst wohl die letzte sein... Ich freu mich sehr, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt!

Angelina Fenwick alias pads4ever: Es ist eigentlich mit diesem Kapitel alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte, deswegen muss die Geschichte jetzt einfach enden. Schön, dass sie dir gefällt!

Lizzy Weasley: Danke, freu mich schon auf Mittwoch! g

PadBlack: Etwa Jinxxx, von der ich früher so häufig Reviews bekam! Freu mich sehr wieder von dir zu hören! (hoffe jetzt einfach, ich verwechsele dich nicht...) Danke noch für deine lieben Wünsche(bin noch auf der Suche). Hm... ich sag jetzt mal lieber noch nichts zu deinem Gefühl...

Nuya: Danke für deine Kritik! Ich fürchte, manchmal hab ich's etwas eilig, was sich dann leider auf die Reaktionen der Charas auswirkt... Werds mir zu Herzen nehmen und versuchen es besser zu machen! Hoffe es ist diesmal schon besser...

Edith: Weiß ja nicht, ob du das jetzt noch liest, aber ich muss dir noch zu deiner Review gratuliern! Und noch mal Danke sagen! g

Achja und für alle, die diese Gartenarbeitsgeschichte möglicherweise verwirrt hat: Die kommt in diesem Kapitel: )

WWWWWW

When tomorrow comes

WWWWWW 

Es ist eine bittere Ironie, dass der Mensch dazu neigt ausgerechnet denjenigen die größten Schmerzen zuzufügen, die er am meisten liebt. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er genug über diesen Menschen weiß um, wenn er in Rage ist, exakt den Punkt zu treffen, wo es am meisten weh tut. Vielleicht geschieht es aber auch zufällig, weil sich der andere vor einem so enthüllt hat, dass es ganz leicht ist, ihn zu verletzen, selbst wenn man es gar nicht will.

Egal ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich, wenn einem schließlich klar wird, was man getan hat, teilt man den Schmerz des anderen. Der Schmerz den man den Menschen zufügt, die man liebt, den fügt man auch sich selbst zu. Und doch kann man es nicht zurück nehmen, nie wieder. Und das kann ein sehr trostloser Gedanke sein. Doch wenn und weil der andere einen ebenfalls liebt, versteht er. Er vergibt. Nicht weil man sich entschuldigt hat. Nicht weil er besonders nachsichtig oder edelmütig ist. Sondern weil er hinter die schmerzhafte Tat sehen kann. Er sieht, wer man wirklich ist. Und er kann gar nicht anders als zu vergeben.

Als Sirius erwachte, fühlte er sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch schon im nächsten Moment musste er feststellen, dass Remus nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Wäre nicht neben ihm eine Kuhle im Kissen gewesen, er hätte alles für einen schönen Traum gehalten.

Zufrieden stand er auf und beschloss seinen Liebsten in der Küche zu suchen, wo er ihn tatsächlich auch fand. Remus saß am Tisch, eine Teetasse in der Hand und blickte gedankenverloren zum Fenster hinaus. Sirius näherte sich ihm schleichend, mit dem Ziel ihn mit einem Kuss zu überraschen. Doch kurz bevor er sich dem angebeteten Hals näherte, drehte Remus den Kopf und sagte: „Sirius, nicht."

Etwas in Remus Stimme lies Sirius innehalten und sich ein Stück zurück ziehen. Dennoch versuchte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

„Morgen", entgegnete er fröhlich. Doch Remus Gesicht blieb ernst.

„Wir müssen reden." Und da Sirius wie angewurzelt an Ort und Stelle stehen blieb, fügte er einen Moment später hinzu: „Setz dich. Bitte."

Sirius gehorchte. Er spürte das etwas nicht stimmte. Abwartend fixierte er Remus. Der hielt seinen Blick für einen Moment und wandte sich dann wieder dem Fenster zu.

Remus hatte Sirius in die Augen gesehen. Er hatte es vermeiden wollen und doch... All die Jahre hatten ihn diese Augen verfolgt. Er hatte es geschafft jede andere Erinnerung an Sirius zu begraben, daran wie er sich anfühlte, sein Lächeln, seine Stimme... Aber seine Augen waren unmöglich zu verdrängen. Denn obwohl Sirius Leben sicher nicht immer einfach gewesen war, blieben sie stets die Augen eines Kindes, die voller Zuversicht und Selbstbewusstsein in die Welt blickten. Dieses Leuchten in ihnen... lies einen nicht mehr los. Durch seine Augen schien Sirius von innen heraus zu strahlen. Als sie sich vor einem Jahr wieder gesehen hatten, war das Leuchten fort. Sirius Augen waren eingesunken und trüb. Askaban hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Narben, die nie ganz verheilen würden. Als Sirius bei ihm angekommen war, sah er besser aus als in jener Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte. Er hatte ein wenig zugenommen, der Bart war ab, das Haar kürzer... aber seine Augen waren immer noch glanzlos. Doch nun schien wieder etwas in ihnen zu lodern. Die Flamme war noch klein, aber sie war da. Und Remus wusste, dass er sie ersticken würde. Sein Herz brach und doch konnte er nicht anders.

„Letzte Nacht, das... das war ein Fehler.

Sirius wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Doch dann brach einfach das aus ihm heraus, was er dachte: „Du hast gesagt, dass du mich noch liebst.", es klang seltsam erstickt.

„Und das habe ich auch so gemeint." Remus stand auf. Und begann ruhelos hin- und herzulaufen, ohne Sirius auch nur einmal anzusehen. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er war es leid, dass immer er derjenige war, der diese Entscheidungen treffen musste, aber er glaubte auch an das was er tat. Es war das Beste. Er wünschte nur, er hätte schon gestern Nacht an seiner Entscheidung festgehalten.

„Aber wir... können einfach nicht weiter machen als wäre nichts gewesen. Wir können die vergangenen Jahre nicht ungeschehen machen."

„Wie war das noch damals?", entgegnete Sirius mit ungewollter Bitterkeit, „Ich erinnere mich noch gut, was du sagtest als du mich das letzte Mal verlassen hast. Wenn das alles vorbei ist... Es ist vorbei Remus! Warum musst du immer einen Grund finden uns beide unglücklich zu machen?"

Einen Moment lang hielt Remus inne und sah Sirius an. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen. _Warum muss er es nur immer noch schwerer machen?_ Aber diesmal war Remus selbst schuld. Er hatte ihm falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Und nun zerstörte er sie wieder. Dabei war das letzte was er wollte Sirius weh zu tun. Er hatte schon zu viel durchmachen müssen. Und doch, wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, dann würde es für Sirius ein nicht weniger böses Erwachen geben, da war er sich sicher. Er öffnete die Augen.

„Wir waren 13 Jahre getrennt. Und von diesen 13 Jahren habe ich dich 12 Jahre lang für den Verräter gehalten... Weißt du, wie oft ich mir vorgestellt habe, wie du mit Voldemort zu den Potters gehst? Wie oft ich mich gefragt habe, wann du vorhattest _mich_ umzubringen? Wie ich..." Remus zögerte, aber es musste raus. Vielleicht würde es dann eines Tages nicht mehr zwischen ihnen stehen. „... wie ich dich gehasst habe?"

Sirius Magen verkrampfte sich. Er hatte das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen.

„Versteh doch... ich kann nicht mehr zurück, ich kann nicht weiter machen als wäre nichts gewesen."

Als Sirius nicht reagierte, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe mich verändert. Und _du_ hast dich verändert. Wir können vielleicht als Freunde weiter machen, nicht aber -"

„Letzte Nacht, Remus", unterbrach Sirius ihn nun in kaltem, verächtlichem Tonfall, „was war letzte Nacht mit deinen Erinnerungen, mit den Veränderungen? Ja, du hast dich verändert, Remus. Scheint als wäre nichts mehr übrig von dem was ich an dir geliebt habe."

„Ich werd dich besser allein lassen.", sagte Remus sehr gefasst. Und doch konnte Sirius den tiefen Schmerz sehen, den er ihm zugefügt hatte. Wie gut das tat.

Sirius sprang auf. „Ja, geh nur, verkriech dich nur! Das konntest du ja immer gut! Von wegen, „Ich werde dich nie im Stich lassen!" Du bist so ein Heuchler, Remus!", rief er Remus hinterher. Als er fort war, fühlte es sich aber gar nicht mehr gut an.

„Shit!", Sirius lies sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Am liebsten hätte er etwas zertrümmert, aber Remus kleine Küche gab nichts passendes her. Und eh er noch weiter hätte suchen können, war der Impuls auch schon wieder vergangen.

Warum verdammt noch mal, musste es immer so kompliziert sein zwischen ihnen?

Die Wut glühte immer noch in ihm. Er wusste nicht recht warum er so wütend war. Eigentlich war Remus Verhalten gar nicht so unverständlich. Aber warum musste er gleich wieder davon laufen? Konnten sie nicht einmal einfach darüber reden? Stets traf Remus solche Entscheidungen allein. Hatte er, Sirius, vielleicht kein Recht über ihre Beziehung zu entscheiden? Das alles machte ihn verrückt. Es tat so weh. Verständlich oder nicht. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass das einzige, das diesen Schmerz erträglich machte, seine Wut war. Er wollte seinen Schmerz heraus brüllen, wollte ihn nieder schreien. Aber offensichtlich funktionierte auch das nicht.

Sirius starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne färbte die Blätter der Bäume im Garten gülden und schien sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Er konnte Remus sehen, der hinaus geflohen war und sich nun an den Pflanzen zu schaffen machte. Einen Moment lang blickte er auf und zum Fenster hin und Sirius zog rasch den Kopf zurück. Dann, als Remus wieder weg blickte, schob er ihn wieder leicht nach vorne.

Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich in der Fensterscheibe.

Er starrte es einen Augenblick an, dann sprang er auf und rannte ins Bad. Er stand vor dem Spiegel und blickte sich selbst ins Gesicht. Nach seinem Ausbruch in Askaban hatte er keinen Wert auf sein Äußeres gelegt und später hatte er Spiegel gemieden. Jetzt stellte er sich das erste Mal seit Askaban sich selbst. Er war sehr blass, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Augen ruhten wie glühende Kohlen über dunklen Ringen. Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber er schaffte jedeglich eine Grimasse. Nein, dieses Lächeln würde kein Mädchen mehr berücken. Und der Charme, mit dem er einst jeden um den Finger wickeln konnte? War er noch da? Was war noch geblieben von ihm? Er war nicht mehr der fröhliche, unbesorgte Junge von einst. Er hatte Alpträume. Er fühlte sich leer. Ja, er hatte sich verändert. Er war ein Wrack. Konnte er es Remus verübeln, dass er ihn nicht wollte?

Und was war mit Remus? Natürlich waren die Jahre auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. _„Es ist 13 Jahre her! Und sein Leben ging weiter. Die Dinge haben sich verändert. _Er_ hat sich verändert! Sie wissen gar nichts mehr über ihn!"_, Aris Worte drehten sich in seinem Kopf im Kreis. 13 Jahre und eine Reihe von gegenseitigen Verdächtigungen standen zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten soviel durchgemacht. Wofür? Noch immer gab es für sie keinen Weg zueinander. All die Jahre über waren sie einander im Herzen treu geblieben. Und doch war ihre Liebe jetzt nicht mehr genug. War wohl nie genug gewesen. Remus hatte ihn gehasst. Ja, das tat am meisten weh. Hass war ein Gefühl, dass Sirius gut gekannte und der Gedanke, dass Remus so für _ihn_ gefühlt hatte... Es war kaum erträglich.

War es so falsch, dass er sich die Vergangenheit herbei wünschte? Dass er sich immer noch wünschte, dass sie zusammen glücklich sein könnten? Er mochte sich verändert haben, Remus mochte sich verändert haben, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Remus Anblick ihm einen leichten Stich versetzte. Dass ein Lächeln von Remus sein Herz immer noch höher schlagen lies. Dass es kaum erträglich für ihn war in Remus Nähe zu sein, ohne sich seiner Zuneigung gewiss sein zu können. Dass er sich ein Leben ohne Remus nicht vorstellen wollte...

Was war so falsch daran, dass er sich immer noch nach Geborgenheit sehnte? Es war lange her, dass er sich wirklich geborgen gefühlt hatte. Und es war lange her, dass er nicht einsam gewesen war. Manchmal wurde die Leere in ihm so groß, das er nicht wusste wohin. Der Gedanke auf ewig allein zu sein, unfähig je wieder jemanden zu lieben, oder geliebt zu werden, hinterließ ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Magen, fast so als könne er nicht mehr atmen. Unfähigkeit von anderen berührt zu werden. Berührt im Sinne von im Herzen bewegt. Sirius hatte es bemerkt, seit er aus Askaban geflohen war. Nur Harry, der Erinnerungen an James in ihm hervorrief, hinterließ ein Gefühl bei ihm. Liebe, Schuld und der Wunsch ihn zu beschützen. Und Remus. Wenn Remus bei ihm war, hatte er wieder das Gefühl zu leben. Er hatte sich lange danach verzehrt wieder zu fühlen. Etwas zu empfinden, etwas außer Schuld und Gleichgültigkeit.

Ihm wurde klar, dass er selbst für den Schmerz, den er nun empfand dankbar war. Sein Herz war plötzlich so übervoll. Und das war so ungewohnt, dass es schon wieder kaum zu ertragen war. Und er konnte es nicht aussprechen, er konnte einfach nicht aussprechen was er empfand. Nicht, dass er jemals die Worte dafür gefunden hätte. Es war als müsste er platzen. Sirius Herz brach. Das war alles. Und er hatte keine Möglichkeit sich jemandem mitzuteilen, so dass es – vielleicht – hätte heilen können.

All diese Gefühle waren noch da und sie würden nicht einfach vergehen, nur weil sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass sich alles andere geändert hatte.

Sirius wandte den Blick ab, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Er war so müde... Er war es müde auf der Flucht zu sein. Vor dem Ministerium und vor seiner Vergangenheit. Er konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen. Aber er wusste, dass er ohnehin jeden Tag von neuem für seinen Fehler bezahlte.

Sirius setzte sich auf den Toilettendeckel. Das winzige Bad wirkte auf ihn so erdrückend, wie seine Gedanken. Aber er brachte es auch nicht über sich wieder nach draußen zu gehen und die strahlende Sonne durch die Fensterscheiben zu fühlen.

Erdachte an jenen Tag zurück an dem Remus sich von ihm getrennt hatte. Es hatte sich ähnlich angefühlt, wie jetzt. Aber er war damit zurechtgekommen. Wie so oft seit Askaban kamen ihm nun jene Tage in Erinnerung, als Remus nach seinem missglückten Snape-Streich kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Es war vielleicht eine der schlimmsten Zeiten in seinem Leben vor Askaban gewesen. Die Unsicherheit, ob Remus ihm jemals vergeben würde, oder ob er seine Freundschaft auf ewig verloren hatte. Der tiefe Kummer ihm solchen Schmerz zugefügt zu haben... Sirius wusste, dass heute wieder ihre Freundschaft auf dem Spiel stand. Und diesmal hatte _er_ es selbst in seiner Hand.

Er hatte sich gefragt, was noch von ihm übrig war. Nun, da war seine Verantwortung für Harry. Und die Freundschaft zu Remus. Eine Freundschaft, die schon zu viel überstanden hatte, um nun zu scheitern, oder? Zumindest als Freund hatte er immer noch die Möglichkeit mit Remus zusammen zu sein. Im Vergleich zu dem was sie einst hatten, mochte es nicht viel sein, aber für den Anfang war es vielleicht genug.

FFFFFFFFFFFFF

Eine Weile war er noch im Bad auf dem Toilettendeckel gesessen, bis er sich schließlich bereit dafür fühlte Remus wieder gegenüber zutreten. Mit all den düsteren Erkenntnissen, die er gemacht hatte. Er trat in die leere Küche und sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster. Remus stutzte immer noch einige Pflanzen. Während er seinen Freund beobachtete, keimte plötzlich so etwas wie Hoffnung in Sirius auf. Was war, wenn ihre Liebe wie einer dieser Sträucher war? Die alten Blüten und Äste mussten gestutzt werden um im neuen Jahr wieder blühen zu können. Vielleicht musste auch ihre Beziehung zurück gesetzt werden, damit sie in neuem Glanz erstrahlen konnte. _Was für ein kitschiger Gedanke_. Sirius grinste. Dann ging er nach draußen.

Remus blickte auf, als er Sirius kommen hörte.

„Freunde?", fragte Sirius mit Ernst und Hoffnung in der Stimme. Remus lächelte.

„Freunde."

So vieles bleibt ungesagt in der Liebe. Oft bereut man eines Tages manche Dinge nicht gesagt zu haben. Aber oft ist es auch gar nicht nötig es zu sagen.

Was also ist das Geheimnis der Liebe? Vielleicht ist es ihre Widersprüchlichkeit. Sie kann uns gleichermaßen schwächen, wie sie uns Kraft gibt. Sie kann schön und schrecklich zugleich sein. Sie ist blind und sieht doch alles. Sie kann das Schlimmste in einem Menschen hervorbringen. Aber auch das Beste. Oft macht uns die Liebe zu besseren Menschen. Vielleicht liegt ja auch darin ihr Geheimnis. Ihre Erfüllung.

So viele haben versucht sie zu erklären. Sie in Worte zufassen. Aber ist es überhaupt möglich etwas so wandelbares wie die Liebe in ein starres Korsett von Worten zu pressen? Auch ich scheitere daran. Und deswegen endet diese Geschichte auch hier.

Ende.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Okay, jetzt muss ich noch, wie üblich, einige Dinge loswerden:

Vielen, vielen Dank an alle Leser und natürlich besonders die Reviewer! Gerade bei dieser Geschichte bedeutet mir eure Meinung sehr, sehr viel! Ich hoffe, ich konnte sie zu eurer Zufriedenheit beenden.

Als diese Geschichte ihren Anfang nahm in meinem Kopf, war es noch Aris Geschichte. Sie sollte davon handeln, wie Aris mit Remus zusammen kommt, von ihrer Beziehung und schließlich deren Ende, als Remus erfährt, dass Sirius unschuldig ist erzählen. Entstanden sind dann aber erst andere Geschichten und irgendwann gefiel mir die Idee viel besser diese Geschichte, wie bisher auch, aus dem Blickwinkel von Remus und vor allem Sirius zu schreiben.

In meinem Kopf hatte die Geschichte auch ursprünglich ein eindeutiges Happy-End. Doch je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto unrealistischer fand ich es und so kam schließlich dieses Ende dabei heraus. Es fiel mir sehr schwer das zu schreiben, aber irgendwie wollte ich einfach, dass es in die Realität passen könnte. Und das Leben ist nun mal leider nicht immer einfach, besonders wenn es um zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen geht. Ob Sirius und Remus vor Sirius Sturz durch den Vorhang(ich weigere mich noch immer zu sagen „vor seinem Tod") doch noch zu einander gefunden haben, oder nicht, das überlasse ich eurer Fantasie. Ebenso wie Tonks in die ganze Geschichte passt. Man muss sich in der Fantasie schließlich zum Glück nicht immer an den Kanon halten... g

Dann danke ich noch „Wir sind Helden" für das tolle Lied „Du erkennst mich nicht wieder"(nein, ich habe keine Rechte daran g), dass mir eine große Inspiration war, als ich schon glaubte dieses Kapitel gar nicht mehr hinbekommen zu können. Und Edith, denn ohne dich würde ich das Lied gar nicht kennen!

Ich hoffe es war nicht zu deprimierend. Man sollte jedenfalls niemals vergessen: Es gibt immer Hoffnung!

Tja, das wars von mir.

Lg eure mondsuechtig

„_Die Liebe verliebt sich in das Verletzte, in alles Hilflose und Ratlose, in alles Gekränkte und Verratene. Sie verliebt sich mit einem Wort in die Wunde des Gegenübers. Aber nicht, um zu triumphieren, sondern um zu sagen: Deine Wunde darf sein."_

aus „Schatten" von Robert Schneider


End file.
